


【R18】所科咕哒♀大纲车

by irurila



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 05:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irurila/pseuds/irurila
Summary: 大纲车，现paro，所罗门，盖提亚，罗曼x咕哒子三人兄弟设定





	【R18】所科咕哒♀大纲车

咕哒憧憬前辈所罗门，每天小心翼翼地搭话，没想到进展很快，所罗门看起来无欲无求智慧贤明，其实已经完成了百人斩，正在往千人斩溜达。

被约到所罗门家的咕哒不小心走错了房间，光照不足下把盖提亚当成了所罗门，想着既然已经约在他家了，大着胆子黏上去求欢。

盖提亚对哥哥私生活作风嗤之以鼻，不过也不得不承认所罗门的眼光一向很好。比如说眼前的这个小丫头，天真大胆地可爱，就是看人的眼光不太好，居然把自己和所罗门认错。

想到这他有点愉悦，来了兴致将咕哒直接拉到床上，一记深吻把咕哒吻得迷迷糊糊。自己哥哥就在几个房间之外，而自己在上他约回来的女孩子，这种ntr的愉快使他轻易就硬了，动作迅速脱掉了咕哒的衣服，又揉又捏地让咕哒湿漉漉一片，吮吸着咕哒的舌头让她没神智反应不对劲。

咕哒懵懵懂懂间觉得好像有哪里不对，所罗门怎么突然这么主动。可她现在脑子已经成浆糊了，被封住的唇齿只知道发出呜呜的声音，腰与臀主动迎合着盖提亚的手，期望更多的搓揉与深入。

盖提亚并没有让她等太久。他知道所罗门随时都可能反应过来，必须动作快一点。于是一等咕哒的身体准备的差不多，他就一只手卡在咕哒的口中防止她叫出声，另一只手托住她的臀部，引导她坐下来。

粗大破开身体的感觉使咕哒一时承受不住，尖叫声却被捂在口中。扭着腰想要退出一点却因为体位的原因坐到更深，眼泪流了盖提亚满手，咕哒无意识地咬着盖提亚手心缓解。盖提亚被箍的在她耳边舒爽叹气，低沉的气音使咕哒更加敏感，一时夹得更紧了。

就着这个坐在床边的体位盖提亚缓缓挺腰，一点一点得使咕哒适应，耐心的每一次都碾过蹭内外敏感点。

咕哒逐渐得了趣，盖提亚感到手上的啃咬逐渐变成了舔舐，这才松了手，听咕哒因自己的动作而呻吟。他暂时退出咕哒身体，咕哒抬头，疑惑而不满。顶灯被打开，室内的一切清晰可见，咕哒看见了他褐色的皮肤，与刚刚还在自己身体里的湿漉漉的部位，脸后知后觉地红了。

在盖提亚的引诱和鼓励下，咕哒自己爬到了他的身体上，红着脸，掰开自己两片软肉向他展示，水湿漉漉地流下来，粘在两人的毛发上。咕哒慢慢地坐了上去，重新被填满的感觉让她喟叹，又因看到盖提亚戏谑的笑噎了回去。

所罗门发觉时间过了太久，走进盖提亚房间时，看到的就是咕哒与盖提亚纠缠在一起的样子。所罗门不动神色地——至少表面上不动声色地倚在门口看。

盖提亚掐着咕哒的腰，挑衅似的加重了抽插。咕哒看着门口的所罗门，意识不太清醒，两个所罗门？

门口的所罗门靠近，接管了她的上半身，没说什么话，只是给予她抚慰。咕哒僵硬的脑袋终于回了点神，不确定的问他是不是所罗门。身下正在她体内的“所罗门”笑了笑，说他是盖提亚，所罗门的孪生兄弟。

我的哥哥，所罗门也不过如此。他能给你的我都能给，他不能给的我也能。如何，要不要选择我？盖提亚一边狠狠抽插，一边当着所罗门的面逼问。

不行，所罗门说，胜负心难得被激发了。她是我的，你只不过是钻了空子。

所罗门之前并没有多在意咕哒，对他而言咕哒只是没什么区别的数字之一。可是被盖提亚截胡却使他难得提了兴致，对咕哒也高看了一眼。

你选谁？两个人一起问。

咕哒正被插得揉得神志不清，脱口而出的话想都没想：我都要。

盖提亚笑了一声，真是贪婪。

所罗门没说话，垂着眼开始脱衣服，一只手在咕哒的后庭开始打转。

后面被塞入一根手指时咕哒被吓清醒了，回头看到所罗门那玩意的大小拼命摇头说两根不行的会坏的。所罗门露出温和的笑容，斩钉截铁说不会有事，你只要等等告诉我谁让你更爽就行。

好胜心被激发的所罗门与盖提亚很可怕，一晚上变着法子换体位，咕哒只觉得自己被折来折去，不停的抽搐高潮。一开始看着肉棒进出自己的身体还会羞耻地遮住眼睛，后来完全没余力想别的的，连配合他俩的力气都没有，只觉得自己的身体水流干了，带着满身精斑和干涸黏液昏了过去。

第二天醒过来时还被逼问昨天是谁让她比较爽，主要是盖提亚逼问，所罗门在一旁微笑着用眼神震慑她。吓得支支吾吾说我分不清谁是谁，两人有些惊讶地叹气，说看来要多睡几次才行。

咕哒完全被吓到了，连被喂早饭都食不知味。

后来他们果然履行承诺，动不动就拐咕哒回去3p。在镜子前逼咕哒好好看自己是怎么挂在两人身上被夹心的，两个精壮的褐色躯体中夹着一个柔软无力的白色身体。蒙住眼睛用一模一样的声音，逼咕哒猜进入身体的肉棒是谁的，猜对了予以奖励，按照她的节奏让她舒适的高潮，猜错了予以惩罚，从下面拔出，狠狠地捅进口中逼她深喉。你们是魔鬼吗，咕哒抽泣着，在这种恶劣的游戏中被迫记住了两根肉棒所有细微的不同之处，只要被插就能立刻分辨出来，下意识准确无误的叫出插入者的名字，让两人都很满意。

所罗门老司机，盖提亚虽然比不上他但也不差，咕哒在两人的调教中逐渐被开发的熟透，所有地方都被解锁的随时可以被插入，几天没有上床就会难耐的主动去找他们。

 

 

 

这天她和往常一样来到他们家，刚在客厅就迫不及待搂着所罗门求欢，在他的示意下毫无耻意的一层层脱掉衣服，露出最底层特意准备的情趣内衣，张开腿让他看在正装下微微震动了半天的跳蛋，将开关交给他。所罗门往上加了一个档，盖提亚没耐心地抢过来，直接推到最大。一个下午都没敢满足的咕哒立刻站立不稳，慢慢跪在了地上，高潮喷出的水打湿了地毯。

盖提亚一边笑她给他们添麻烦，一边接过她坐在沙发上，没有试探地直接插了进去。咕哒发出一声愉悦的娇喘，自觉的将所罗门拉来，顺着这个高度替他深喉口交。一时间客厅里只有咕噜噜的水声。

这时他们听到大门砰的一声被推开，一个欢快的声音说我回来了！行李箱的轮子与脚步声飞速闯进。立香被吓了一大跳，上下都绞得死死的，躲闪已来不及，盖提亚索性不嫌事大地就着这紧致狠狠抽插了几下。所罗门看到她的表情，稍微靠了点谱，用自己的身体挡住立香。

罗曼一进门就看到自己全裸哥哥的屁股，冲击不小，顺着屁股往后看，是一双白嫩的腿和另一个哥哥不耐烦的脸，立刻红透了，结结巴巴地僵住了，对对对对对不起我不知道我打扰了！

他想立刻转身逃跑，假装自己今天完全没有回来，可是露出的一点橙色绊住了他。他不确定地问，立香？

咕哒完全被震撼了，不知道自己应该打招呼还是尖叫，不知道自己应该先关心自己上司为什么和他们很熟还是关心自己性交现场被人看见了。

我弟弟，盖提亚继续不嫌事大，咬着她的耳朵黏黏糊糊的说。

你们还有兄弟吗？

没有。所罗门犹豫了一下，不过按照我爹的性子，什么时候再领一个回来也不奇怪。

立立立香为什么在这儿为什么和他他他他他们——！罗曼回过神来，惊慌失措。

盖提亚看了看他的反应，恍然大悟，哦，所以你一直念着的可爱下属就是她？真巧。

真巧，所罗门赞成。

所罗门和盖提亚对视了一下，立刻明白对方的意思。所罗门折过去半胁迫地勾着死死捂住眼睛的罗曼，盖提亚则对立香的耳根吹气，你觉得罗曼怎么样？

欸？很好的上司。

你对睡他有兴趣吗？

什么？

估计你不知道他是怎么在我俩面前念叨你的——看在他是我们小弟的份上，做个慈善？

你说什么？

罗曼本身也挺不错的，睡了你也不亏。

盖提亚退出来，打横抱起她，往罗曼的房间走。瞥了眼后面，所罗门已经把罗曼的衣服扒了一半，罗曼惊慌失措地挣扎，可惜完全没有效果。

等等等等，你要我和他上床？你要我和我天天见面的上司上床？

这不挺有趣的吗。

没给她拒绝的空间，盖提亚将她扔在床上，自己爬到她身边，带着她的手分开软肉，露出里面还在收缩的甬道。所罗门已经把罗曼剥干净了，利落地关上房门，微笑着威胁地握住罗曼的阴茎，缓缓撸动，让它硬起来。  
你睡不睡？两边同时和善地问。

罗曼捂着脸拼命摇头，倒是立香反应过来了目前的状况，觉得若是不睡事情就会难以收场。况且旁边有所罗门和盖提亚两个人看着……立香想了想被两人视奸的场景，下体兴奋着湿润着，又开始黏黏糊糊。

只是有点对不起罗曼的这份心情。

罗曼被推到床上，抬头就看到赤裸的立香，脑子和脸都立刻烧了起来，支支吾吾，说不出一句话。盖提亚已经从床上下来，站在所罗门身边，所罗门难得有兄弟情地给他递了条毯子，两人微妙的同病相怜。

立香没给罗曼拒绝的机会，软软地缠上去，抱着罗曼的脑袋，强行摁在自己的胸口。软乎乎的触感让处男彻底当机，闷在其中完全忘记了挣脱，任由立香握着他的阴茎撸动。

感觉到罗曼完全硬了起来，立香松开他，勾着他一起躺下去，罗曼手足无措地撑在她两侧，除了她的脸哪里都不敢看。可立香逼他低头，抓住他的手，带着罗曼，让他清楚看见自己将自己的阴茎塞入她的身体。随后她温柔地抚摸着罗曼的脸，温柔地亲吻，温柔地与他唇舌相交。

这对一个快三十岁的处男真是太超过了。

表现在行为上就是……

他秒射了。

 

 

看着立香安慰羞耻地埋在枕头里的罗曼，没关系，再来几次就好，盖提亚站在一边，颇有点酸地嘟囔，她可以出师了。

所罗门深以为然，少有的有了紧迫感。盖提亚可以忽略不计，但罗曼是所有小姑娘的理想型，从来都是自己甩别人，他有点难以接受万一被别人甩了的可能性。

走吧，他对盖提亚说，别让罗曼回想起自己的初夜，想到的全是我们在背后看着。

盖提亚觉得有理，和所罗门一起出了房间，顺手替他们从外面锁上。两人各自洗了个冷水澡，裹着浴袍倒了两杯酒，竖起耳朵听罗曼房间的墙角。


End file.
